gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sue Sylvester
Sue Sylvester ist die Cheerleader Trainerin an der William McKinley High School. Sie wird von Jane Lynch porträtiert. Biographie 'Staffel Eins' Im Zuge der Budgeterhöhungen für die Cheerios wurde die Kaffeemaschine im Lehrerzimmer gestrichen, Sue will ihre Kollegen dafür entschädigen und bringt deshalb Will und Ken welchen mit. Als Will sie fragt, ob nicht ein paar der Cheerios seinem Glee Club beitreten möchten, kann Sue darüber nur lachen und erklärt ihm, dass alle Schüler an der High School in eine Schublade kommen, die Cheerleader und die Sportler sind ganz oben und die Glee Kids, tja, die sind in der untersten Schublade. Doch als Sue gemeinsam mit einigen Cheerios dem Glee Club bei den Proben zu dem Song Don't Stop Believin' zusieht, wird sie neidisch und versucht Direktor Figgins dazu zu bringen, den Glee Club zu streichen. Sue setzt nun alles daran, den Glee Club auszulöschen und informiert Will darüber, dass, wenn er es nicht bis in die Sectionals schafft, Figgins seinen Club auflöst. Sie bemerkt später, dass Finn und Rachel ihren Kopierer benutzen und möchte sie deshalb der Schule verweisen. Ihr Vorhaben wird aber von Will gestoppt, der sich für die beiden einsetzt. Nachdem der Glee Club eine sehr „offensive“ Tanzperformance zu dem Song Push It aufführt, ist Sue natürlich die erste, die sich bei Figgins darüber beschwert, natürlich nur um weiterhin ihrem Vorhaben, den Glee Club zu zerstören, nachzugehen. Als danach Quinn, Santana und Brittany dem Glee Club beitreten, gibt Sue ihnen die Aufgabe, als Spione für sie zu arbeiten. Die Cheerios erzählen Sue, dass Will zu den letzten Glee Proben nicht aufgetaucht ist, und dass sie den Choreogaphen Dakota Stanley anstellen wollen, der zwar sehr brutal, aber auch sehr gut ist, und auch mit Vocal Adrenaline arbeitet. Die Cheerios glauben, dass er alle schwachen Mitglieder zum gehen bringen würde. Wie auch immer, da Dakotas Gage ziemlich hoch ist, hilft Sue mit ihren Cheerios, bei einer Autowasch-Aktion, aus um den Glee Club zu "unterstützen" das nötige Geld aufzubringen. Aber so schnell sie Dakota anheuerten feuerten sie ihn auch gleich wieder, Will kam zurück und der Club war wieder im Normalzustand. Sue war nicht zufrieden mit der Leistung der Cheerios, die den Glee Club nicht zu Fall bringen konnten. Später bekommt Sue ihre eigene Sendung bei den Lokalen Nachrichten, der Sue's Corner heißt. Sie erfährt jedoch, dass wenn ihre Cheerios nicht in die Nationals schaffen die Sendung abgesetzt wird. Aber wie auch immer, Sue trifft sich danach mit Sandy Ryerson und verbündet sich mit ihm um Rachel aus dem Glee Club zu bekommen. Sandy, der glaubt dass Will den Glee Club in den Ruin treibt, ist froh dass er helfen kann und wird der neue Leiter des Schul-Musicals. thumb|left|Sue bei ihrer eigenen Sendung "Sue's Corner" Der Plan der Beiden klappt denn Rachel bewirbt sich sofort und bekommt natürlich auch gleich die Hauptrolle. Als Will Tina das Solo gibt das eigentlich Rachel haben wollte steigt sie aus dem Glee Club aus um sich komplett dem Musical zu widmen. Sue findet heraus, dass Sandy andauernd Rachel kritiesiert und beleidigt, Rachel entscheidet sich zu Glee zurück zu kehren, doch als sie herausfindet, dass Quinn von Finn schwanger ist, spricht sie mit Sue über Sandy. Sue sagt wenn Rachel wieder beim Musical einsteigt wird sie einiges ändern, und wirklich nachdem Rachel zustimmt übergibt Sue ihr anstatt Sandy die Leitung. Wie auch immer, schlussendlich entscheidet sie sich trotzdem für den Glee Club. Sue sitzt vor ihrem Tagebuch und schreibt darin über das kürzen zugetragene "Desaster" als Quinns Beine bei den Proben zitterten. Sie schrieb dass dieses Zittern sie die Nationals kosten würde, Quinn begründete es damit, dass sie müde, von den Glee Proben war. Sue entscheidet sich dafür Will die Schuld zu geben. Sie denkt da sie daran gescheitert ist den Glee Club zu torpedieren versucht sie sich an Will. Also geht sie zu seiner Frau, Terri, und spricht mit ihr über Wills Beziehung mit Emma. Terri ist besorgt deswegen und bewirbt sich deshalb für den Job als Schulschwester, obwohl sie keinerlei medizinisches Wissen hat. Sie gibt allen Glee Kids Aufputschmittel weshalb Rektor Figgins sich dazu entscheidet dass der Glee Club einen Co-Leiter braucht und wählt dafür Sue. Sue ist nun der neue Co-Leiter der New Directions, was zu einigen Streitereien zwischen Will und ihr führt. Sie fragt ihre Cheerio Spione was diese für den größten Schwachpunkt der Gruppe halten. Quinn antwortet darauf dass sich die Minderheitsschüler unterdrückt fühlen. Sue teilt daraufhin den Club in zwei Gruppe wobei sie sich alle Minderheiten herauspickt, was ihn als Rassisten dastehen lässt. Sue entscheidet sich für einen Song für ihre Gruppe Hate on Me. Sie findet heraus, dass die schulischen Leistungen nicht gerade die besten sind, was natürlich wiederum von Will ausgeht der alle in Spanisch durchfallen lassen könnte und sie somit nicht mehr den Cheerios angehören dürften. Sue zwingt dann Jacob den Blog über Quinns Schwangerschaft zu posten und sie erwähnt es zusätzlich noch vor dem gesamten Glee Club. Sie verliebt sich in ihren Kollegen vom Sender wo sie "Sue's Corner" dreht, Rod Remington. Er will mit ihr an einem "Swing" Wettbewerb mitmachen, also bittet sie Will um ein paar Tanzstunden, wodurch sich eine Freundschaft zwischen ihr und Will aufbaut. Sue findet jedoch heraus dass Rod sie mit seiner Kollegin Andrea betrügt, was deren Beziehung beendet. Nach diesem Beziehung-Aus ist Sue wieder ganz die Alte, wodurch auch die Freundschaft mit Will wieder beendet ist. Außerdem schmeißt sie Quinn aus den Cheerios. Sue wird dazu gezwungen ein Casting für die Cheerios zu veranstalten nachdem Quinn nicht mehr ein Mitglied ist. Kurt, Mercedes, Lauren und ein paar andere bewerben sich, sie nimmt aber keinen von ihnen auf. Ausgenommen Becky Jackson, ein Mädchen das am Down-Syndrom erkrankt ist. Sue nimmt sie in die Cheerios auf was Will sehr überrascht. Rektor Figgins will die Budgets von einigen Clubs kürzen um mehr Rampen für Rollstühle an der Schule zu installieren, darunter natürlich auch Sues, die das ganze für eine schreckliche Idee hält. Aber plötzlich bezahlt Sue für drei neue Rampen, später stellt sich heraus, dass ihre Schwester, Jean, ebenfalls am Down-Syndrom leidet und sie diese Tatsache wahrscheinlich dazu bewegt hat das Geld aufzubringen. Sue verlangt von Will die Setliste der New Directions für die Sectionals, doch Will weigert sich am Anfang, daraufhin droht sie als Co-Leiterin zurück zukommen, worauf hin dieser ihr die Liste überlässt. Doch Sue gibt diese an die anderen Glee Club Leiter weiter. Sue überzeugt Rektor Figgins davon, dem Glee Club nicht erneut ein Foto zu gestatten, da die Fotos der vergangenen Jahre alle beschmiert wurden. Auch ist Sue die Jenige die Will erklärt, dass die New Directions disqualifiziert sind, da diese einen Werbespot gedreht haben, und dafür sogar bezahlt wurden. Will, da er derjenige war, der die Matratze benutz hat, sorgt dafür, dass nur er disqualifiziert wird und der Glee Club darf dennoch antreten. Quinn ist die Jenige die Sue erpresst um auf das Cheerios Foto zu kommen und sie verlangt, dass Sue dem Glee Club eine der 6 Seiten der Cheerios überlässt, damit gibt sich Sue widerwillig einverstanden, doch Quinn sagt, dass sie lieber doch nicht auf das Cheerios Foto möchte und geht, was Sue überrascht. Nachdem Will herausfindet, dass Sue die Setliste den anderen Glee Club Leitern gab, erzählt er dies dem Rektor, worauf hin dieser Sue als Cheerleader Coach suspendiert, die beschließt jedoch Urlaub zu machen und sich zu entspannen um dann zurückzukommen und den Glee Club endgültig zu vernichten. Sue, die von Rektor Figgins suspendiert wurde, beschließt diesen zu erpressen, um wieder an ihre Arbeit gehen zu können, was auch klappt. Rektor Figgins stellt sie wieder ein und sie macht sich gleich daran, den Glee Club zu vernichten. Sie sorgt dafür, dass Santana und Brittany mit Finn ausgehen, mit der Hoffnung, dass Rachel eifersüchtig wird und den Glee Club verlässt. Sue erpresst den Rektor erneut, damit dieser die Musik von Madonna laut über die Lautsprecher spielen lässt. Sie performt auch mit den Cheerios zu Madonna und sagt ihren Cheerios, dass diese mit einem jüngeren ausgehen sollen, genau wie Madonna. Als Sue herausfindet, dass Will ebenfalls Madonna Lieder im Glee Club performen lässt, kommt es erneut zum Streit zwischen den beiden, diesmal jedoch beleidigt Will Sues Haare, was diese zutiefst verletzt, doch dies merken nur Kurt und Mercedes. Die beiden bieten ihr an, bei einer neuen Frisur zu helfen, unter der Bedingung, dass sie sich die Cheerios leihen dürfen für ihr Musikprojekt. Später singt Sue, mit verschiedenen Haarstyles, das Lied Vogue. Am Ende erkennt sie aber, dass sie sich nicht ändern muss, und behält ihre Frisur. Das Video von Sue, wo sie zu Physical tanzt, gelangt in das Internet, weil die Glee Kids es ins Internet stellen, nachdem Kurt das Video aus dem Büro von Sue entwendet hatte. Dadurch wird Sue zu einer Lachnummer, was dieser gar nicht gefällt. So gerät sie zum Beispiel auch mit Brenda Castle in eine Auseinandersetzung. Doch am Ende ruft sie Olivia Newton-John an um Sue zu fragen, ob sie ihr nicht helfen will, ihre veraltete Version von Physical ein wenig moderner zu gestalten, wodurch Sue eher beneidet als ausgelacht wird. Sue beschließt, nachdem die anderen Jury Mitglieder über sie hergezogen haben und über die New Directions, beschließt sie sich dazu, den Glee Kids beizustehen und wählt sie auf den ersten Platz. Doch trotzdem verlieren die New Directions. Nachdem Sue die Performance der Kinder zu To Sir, With Love sieht, sorgt sie dafür, dass Rektor Figgins den Glee Kids ein weiteres Jahr gibt. Was wäre es ein Tagesablauf für Sue, ohne ihre Versuche, den Glee Club zu zerstören und ihre Streitereien mit Will? 'Staffel Zwei' In Audition versucht Sue mal wieder den Glee Club zu zerstören. Doch als Rektor Figgins Will und Sue ins Büro müssen, erfahren die beiden das ihr Budget wegen dem neuen Football Couch, Shannon Beiste, gekürzt wird, werde die beiden Freunde für den einen Moment. Als erstes bestellen Will und Sue Pizza auf den Namen von Couch Beiste und derweil lachen sich Sue und Will schlapp und als sie sehen das, sie bezahlt. Sind die beiden nur erstaut. Doch Sue hat noch einen Plan und so nimmt sie sich Brittany zu Seite und sie soll behaupten das Couch Beiste sie sexuell belästigt hat. Doch dies fiel sofort auf das dies eine Lüge war und später sagt Will zu Sue das sie aufhören solle Couch Beiste zu mobben. Persönlichkeit Sue denkt immer nur an ihre Ziele und sie tut wirklich alles um ihre Ziele und Träume zu verwirklichen, ohne Rücksicht auf andere, es seiden es geht um ihre Schwester, Jean. Doch Sue hat auch öfter Herz gezeigt und den Glee Kids geholfen, doch diese Laune hält meistens nicht lange und sie beschließt kurz daraufhin wieder, ihnen zu schaden. Beziehungen 'Rod Remington' In Remix verliebt sich Sue in Rod. Er lädt sie auf ein Date ein und auch auf ein "Swingers" Contest. Die Beziehung zerfällt als sie herausfindet, dass er sie mit Andrea Carmichael betrügt. 'Sue Sylvester' In der Episode Furt, heiratet sie sich selbst, denn es gibt nur einen perfekten Partner für sie und das ist sie selbst. Songs 'Solos' Staffel Eins *Vogue (The Power of Madonna) 'Solos (in einem Duett)' Staffel Eins *Physical (Olivia Newton-John) (Schlechter Ruf) Staffel Zwei *Ohio (Doris Sylvester) (Furt) Trivia *Trägt immer Joggingsanzüge, jeweils in einer anderen Farbe.thumb *Ist neidisch auf Will's Haare und beleidigt daher oft seine Frisur. *Nennt Emma immer wieder bei falschen Namen. *Hat ihre eigene Fernsehshow: "How Sue Cs It" *Schreibt jeden Tag Tagebuch. *In Der Traum macht die Musik schläft sie (wahrscheinlich) mit Bryan Ryan. *Man erfährt, das sie ein geheimes Zimmer besitzt, außerhalb ihres Büros. *Nennt Kurt Porcelain. *Verachtet die Rockband Journey. *Hat allen in New Directions Spitznamen gegeben, außer Puck und Lauren. *Sie hat eine Tätowierung von sich selbst auf ihrem Rücken, doch ihr Name ist falsch geschrieben. *In der zweiten Stafffel heiratet sie sich selbst. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Cheerios Kategorie:Lehrer Kategorie:New Directions Kategorie:Glee Club Leiter